


Three times may be just a beginning

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，Merlin被Arthur吃干抹净三次的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times may be just a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> by 阿x丸  
> 2013.10

亚瑟发现梅林最近越来越诱人。准确来说，梅林原本所散发的神秘的魅力现在在亚瑟的眼里全部的变成了一种无形的诱惑，而这种诱惑现在似乎对整个卡梅洛特的男人都有效，至少亚瑟是这么认为的。抛开亚瑟的主观意见不说，梅林最近的举动确实是越来越大胆了。  
自从二人心意相通后，每天早晨梅林在叫亚瑟起床时，都会爬上床来，用一个足以挑起亚瑟情欲的激吻叫醒亚瑟，然后再慢悠悠地下床，拉开窗帘，开始新的一天。且不论梅林的“早安吻”是否让亚瑟乐在其中，随着梅林吻技的日渐成熟，亚瑟发现那令人难耐的早晨的“正常现象”持续的时间越来越长，绝不愚笨的亚瑟终于察觉出了问题。  
梅林，该不是在耍我吧……王子那英俊的脸上渐渐笼罩着阴霾。  
随着年纪的增长，乌瑟对亚瑟的要求日渐严格。为了尽快树立起威信，亚瑟带领着他的骑士们到卡梅洛特的黑暗地带清剿土匪。当然，梅林也一同去了。二人朝夕相见，却白天苦于大敌当前，夜晚碍于大庭广众，无法像在城里那样缠绵。但亚瑟却不时感到梅林炽热的视线，回头一看，总是能看到梅林那澄澈的大眼睛，视线久久无法移开。  
小两口隔三差五地深情对视，虽然他们以为没有人在意，但每个骑士都看在眼里。大家脸上装作若无其事的样子，心里都在暗暗偷笑。  
一天，当梅林特意走到人迹稀少的河边去洗碗时，亚瑟心领神会地跟过去。亚瑟悄悄走到梅林背后，用他长期训练来的像猎豹一样迅捷的动作将梅林抱住，感受着梅林身子传来的那久违的触感。怀中的梅林受惊似的轻轻地颤抖了一下，缓缓转过身来，伸出手来抱住亚瑟。二人的身子紧紧相贴，感受着彼此的体温渐渐升高。  
梅林缓缓推开亚瑟，随后扶着亚瑟的脸，如同试探般地轻吻亚瑟火热的唇。轻啄几下后，梅林伸出舌头撬开亚瑟那性感的嘴唇，潜入到亚瑟的口腔内。亚瑟很配合地张开嘴，当梅林的舌头触及自己的舌尖时，他突然伸手按住梅林的头，并用自己的舌挑起梅林的舌头吸吮着。受到“热烈欢迎”，梅林的舌头不禁临阵退缩，悄悄地往回收着。察觉到梅林意图的亚瑟更加用力地吸着梅林的舌头，并不时轻咬着。舌头上传来的奇妙触感让梅林渐渐感到喉咙干渴。   
发现梅林的呼吸渐渐变粗重，亚瑟的手缓缓抚上梅林的大腿，来回抚摸几次后，悄悄上滑，停在了梅林的已经挺立的中心处。亚瑟突然加重力道紧紧一握，他听见怀中人发出了一声低低的呻吟，让他感到血液沸腾，热量也迅速聚集到下半身。  
正当亚瑟准备脱下梅林的裤子时，不远处传来了某个骑士叫声。“亚瑟王子！”  
“看来是骑士们等得不耐烦了。”亚瑟叹了口气，停下手上的动作，轻拍一下梅林的肩膀。  
当亚瑟和脸上的桃红色一时半会无法退去的梅林回到营地时，所有的骑士都露出了恶作剧成功似的笑容。  
“梅林，你的碗呢？”一个骑士笑吟吟地问道。  
梅林这才想起来那些被遗忘在河边的碗。  
“梅林，要我陪你去拿吗？”亚瑟露出了意味深长的笑容。  
“我会感到很荣幸如果我能代你去，亚瑟王子。”另一个骑士抢在脸颊通红的梅林前回答道。  
“不，我还是自己去吧。”说罢，梅林很迅速地跑开了。这时，骑士们都发出了诡异的笑声，让亚瑟浑身不自在。这时亚瑟终于发现骑士们刚才是故意挑好时间打断他们的好事，“好，你们现在都给我收拾东西，梅林一回来我们马上出发。”板起脸的亚瑟又恢复了平日的威严，骑士们都闭上嘴。然而亚瑟体内的躁动却久久无法停息。  
在亚瑟出征的将近一个月里，亚瑟和梅林的亲密行为都被骑士们以各种各样的方式打断，让二人感到又好气又好笑。几经波折，他们终于平安无事地回到了卡梅洛特。

 

亚瑟凯旋当天，乌瑟准备了大型的宴会慰劳亚瑟和骑士们。虽然每个人的脸上都依然笼罩着旅途的疲惫，但他们在宴会上都尽情地玩了起来。亚瑟坐在乌瑟旁边，不时有人前来敬酒，而亚瑟身后的梅林也忙碌地来回给亚瑟倒酒。等到敬酒的人渐渐变少之后，梅林悄悄走到亚瑟是身旁，凑到亚瑟的耳边，“亚瑟，你醉了吗？”  
梅林呼出的热气刺激着亚瑟的神经，一阵阵酥麻的感觉从被热气萦绕的耳朵传到了全身，血液也开始升温，亚瑟微微地动了一动。“你觉得我的酒量那么差吗？”亚瑟转头瞪了梅林一眼。然而亚瑟对上了梅林那笑得眯成了一条缝的眼睛，“不，我只是在想如果你醉了，你就可以快点回房了。”亚瑟这才恍然大悟。“梅林，接着我。”亚瑟低低地在梅林耳边命令道，随即便闭上眼睛倒向梅林。梅林连忙伸出双手抱住亚瑟，亚瑟夸张地把凳子撞到了一边，发出了巨大的声响。热闹的宴会厅突然安静了下来，大家齐刷刷地注视着亚瑟和梅林。  
“亚瑟好像喝醉了，我先送他回房间。”梅林面不改色地说道，并谢绝了卫兵们的帮助，扶着亚瑟在众人注目下摇摇晃晃地离开了宴会厅。  
走廊上，卫兵们以好奇的眼光注视着二人的背影。这时，亚瑟的一只手悄悄按上了梅林的肩胛骨，并顺着梅林的脊椎向下滑到臀部，用力地捏了一把后满足了似的扶在了梅林的腰上，但没过多久又将手从梅林的衣服下摆滑入，摸上了梅林的肚子。亚瑟的一系列动作都被他用自己健壮的身躯遮挡着，卫兵们只看到亚瑟无力地挂在梅林的背上。梅林微微颤抖着，红着脸放任亚瑟的手在自己身上游走。  
终于，梅林成功地把亚瑟“搬”进了房间。梅林难耐地把还在毛手毛脚的亚瑟甩到了床上，接着用力地坐到了亚瑟的小腹上。肚子上受到冲击的亚瑟不由自主地弯腰坐起，两人脸的距离缩小到可以感觉到对方呼吸的程度。梅林注视着亚瑟像晴天一样湛蓝的眼睛，产生了一种像要被那深邃的蓝吸进去似的错觉。  
因梅林的灼热呼吸喷在自己颈上而感到体温升高的亚瑟发现梅林正呆呆地注视着自己，不悦地皱起了眉头，伸出手一把拉住梅林脑后的头发，“不要在这种时候发呆！梅林！”说罢亚瑟在梅林讲出些不解风情的话前用自己的嘴堵住了他的唇。梅林睁大了眼睛想要抗议，但很快就沉迷在亚瑟的吻中。亚瑟的舌尖轻啄着梅林的舌头，像是在试探着梅林的反应，而梅林很老实地用自己的舌头卷住亚瑟的舌，二人的舌头交缠在一起，互相吸吮着对方，发出一阵阵湿哒哒的响声。亚瑟卖力地舔起了梅林的口腔内壁，让梅林的喉咙像着火了似的干渴炽热。情欲渐渐让梅林的眼睛泛起一层水汽，一滴晶莹的水珠从梅林无法闭上的嘴角旁滴下，带出了一条细细的线，让梅林看起来显得十分迷乱。  
二人的吻持续了很长一段时间。终于着急起来了的梅林轻轻推开亚瑟，熟练地解开了亚瑟的腰带，脱下亚瑟的上衣后，轻轻抚上了亚瑟健硕的胸肌。顺着胸肌间的那条深沟一直向下滑，梅林的右手滑过亚瑟腹部的肌肉，隔着布料握住了亚瑟已经挺立的分身。确认了亚瑟中心的硬度后，梅林满意似的将亚瑟按倒在床上，左手继续享受着亚瑟腹肌的触感，握住亚瑟分身的右手则开始缓缓律动。即使隔着布料，梅林也感受到亚瑟的分身迅速地膨胀了起来，那硕大的体积在裤子内显得有些局促，裤子的布料也被撑得现出了亚瑟的形状。亚瑟难耐地动了一下身子，希望能减轻下腹部的紧迫感,而察觉了他的动作的梅林坏笑着一屁股坐到亚瑟的灼热中心上。  
“梅林！”亚瑟咬牙切齿地低声叫着梅林的名字，而梅林挪了挪屁股作为答复，让亚瑟的裤裆处绷得更紧。  
感觉到亚瑟的怒气，梅林安抚亚瑟“别急，马上就好。”说罢他缓缓站起身，从床头的柜子里掏出一个月没用过的精油，并迅速地脱下自己全身的衣服。  
亚瑟好不容易等到梅林离开自己的身上，连忙伸手扯下怨念已久的裤子，充血的分身精神地挺立着，前端已经迫不及待地渗出蜜汁。  
亚瑟在解除了自己身上的限制后松了一口气，开始目不转睛地盯着梅林泛红的脖子，雪白的肌肤，还有那，形状姣好的坚挺。在亚瑟炽热的视线下，梅林感到自己全身发热，连忙扭过头不看亚瑟，红晕再次笼罩着他的脸，并延续到他的胸口。亚瑟虽然看不到梅林的脸，但梅林的身体诚实地反应着他的感觉，早已熟悉梅林的亚瑟看到梅林那害羞的反应，低低地笑了一声，“过来，梅林。”  
梅林红着脸挪到了床上，亚瑟接过他手中的精油，并命令梅林趴在他身上。不理解亚瑟的用意，梅林面对着亚瑟趴下，发热的胸膛紧贴着亚瑟结实的胸肌，二人的灼热被紧紧地夹在了二人之间。  
“噢！梅林你个笨蛋！”见梅林曲解了自己的意思，亚瑟忍不住骂了一句，但感觉到这样的姿势有种莫名的新鲜感，便伸手塞入二人之间，握住了二人的灼热。  
同样炙热的两根坚挺贴在了一起，虽然不愿意承认，但梅林的分身尺寸丝毫不逊色于亚瑟的。“梅林，你也来摸摸看。”梅林犹豫地将手伸到二人之间，然而亚瑟握住二人分身根部的手占去了绝大部分空间，不知道把手放哪的梅林只好握住他们分身的前端。  
“呃！”没有料到梅林会摸那敏感的部位，亚瑟忍不住呻吟了一声。发现自己的失态，亚瑟红着脸斥责起了梅林：“你干什么！”  
“是你叫我摸的啊！”梅林委屈地答道。  
“别摸那啊！”“哪啊？”“啊！”梅林故意用力地捏了一捏亚瑟的前端，让亚瑟再次叫了出来。即使这对话似乎似曾相识，但亚瑟这时已经没那个余裕去想是在哪里发生过了。亚瑟用力地推开梅林，强硬地将梅林的脚扭到自己面前，而梅林的头对着亚瑟的大腿。  
“快舔！”恼羞成怒的亚瑟恶狠狠地命令道。终于明白亚瑟之前的用意的梅林笑着耸了耸肩，调整了一下姿势，让自己的分身对准了亚瑟的脸，而自己则将头埋在了亚瑟的双腿间，含住了亚瑟的勃起。  
亚瑟一边享受着梅林的服务，一边将精油倒在自己的手上，并将其涂在梅林的入口处，轻轻地绕着入口画着圈圈。  
感觉到亚瑟的手总是在入口处徘徊，梅林难耐地用沙哑地声音叫了一声：“亚瑟！”  
感觉自己成功报了一箭之仇的亚瑟终于满意地用手指打开入口，进入到梅林体内。期待已久的充盈感让梅林松了口气，但当亚瑟增加了一根手指后，一个月无人问津的内壁因外物入侵开始变得紧迫。  
“好紧！梅林，放松！”亚瑟用另一只手摩擦起了梅林仍然坚硬的分身，梅林开始发出断断续续的的呻吟声。不知是因为习惯了亚瑟的手指还是被前面传来的快感麻醉，梅林的内壁开始渐渐放松，亚瑟趁机又加了一根手指，并将精油均匀地涂抹在内壁四周。  
一个月来没有找到出口的欲望让梅林呼吸粗重，亚瑟的抚弄让梅林感觉自己快要达到高潮，害怕因此被亚瑟嘲笑的梅林急急忙忙地放开亚瑟的分身，“已经可以了！”  
“梅林，是谁刚刚叫我别着急的？”亚瑟轻笑着，“要不你自己来吧！”亚瑟的提议让梅林本就通红的脸发烫，但体内四处奔腾的欲望让他抛下自己的尊严，他跨坐在亚瑟的身上，让亚瑟的硕大对准了自己的入口，并缓缓地放下身子。  
熟悉而又陌生的感觉让梅林头脑一片空白，亚瑟灼热的分身毫不客气地撑开了梅林的内壁，相互摩擦时产生的快感让已经一个月没有品尝到这种滋味的梅林剧烈地颤抖起来，梅林的分身兴奋地吐出了大量粘稠的白色液体。  
“不过是一个月没做，你的忍耐力就变得这么差了。”亚瑟在梅林的耳边低笑着，让梅林羞愧得甚至想用魔法将自己变走。  
高潮过后的梅林维持着结合的姿势坐在亚瑟的身上喘着气，欲望暂时得到宣泄的梅林完全没考虑到亚瑟此刻的感觉——温热的内壁包围着欲望的中心，梅林体内深处的肌肉紧紧地咬着亚瑟敏感的前段。维持着这个姿势对亚瑟来说完完全全是一种煎熬。  
终于忍耐不住的亚瑟突然抱起梅林，将自己肿胀的分身抽出后,把梅林放下床后,然后用力地将他按在了床边的墙上。原本发热的胸膛突然贴上了冰冷的墙，让梅林稍微清醒了点，但腰间依然无力，梅林只好双手扶着墙，“亚瑟！？你要……嗯！”亚瑟突然从梅林的背后狠狠地插入，让梅林的后半句话淹没在忘情地呻吟中。亚瑟开始用力地抽插着，一阵阵快感像电流一样流过全身，让他加快了律动。  
无法看到亚瑟的脸，梅林的身体反而更加清晰地传来了亚瑟的触感。亚瑟长期握剑而变得粗糙的双手正扶在了自己的小腹两侧，亚瑟壮硕的身体正不住撞击着自己的臀部，亚瑟灼热的分身，正搅动着自己的体内深处，梅林只感到自己全身都感受到亚瑟的存在，在快感的波涛中，他忘情地呼喊着亚瑟的名字，释放过一次的分身很快恢复成释放前的状态，前端滴下的透明液体带出了一条长长的丝。由于维持站着的姿势，梅林的内壁比用刚才的体位时更紧。因此，梅林感受到亚瑟那强烈的压迫感，亚瑟的分身正向梅林宣示着自己的质量。  
可能是因为太久没有和亚瑟缠绵，也可能是因为从未尝试的姿势让梅林产生了羞耻感，梅林的身体变得更加的敏感。当亚瑟将自己的分身完全抽出，再狠狠地完全进入后，梅林毫无征兆地射精了，雪白的墙上沾上了同样雪白的梅林的精液。释放过一次的梅林以为自己没有那么快达到高潮，所以吃了一惊。但亚瑟更加强烈的攻势让他没有闲暇去在意这些。很快，梅林感到体内的亚瑟剧烈抖动着，随后大量温热的液体涌入自己的体内深处。  
第二次达到高潮的梅林双腿一软，若不是亚瑟及时地将他抱住，此时他可能已经坐在了地上。亚瑟扶着梅林到床上缓缓坐下，然后愉悦地欣赏着梅林在墙上留下的痕迹，“梅林，看看你的杰作！”分不清亚瑟是斥责还是嘲讽，梅林羞红了脸，低着头默不作声。亚瑟注视着梅林低着的头，梅林漆黑的头发看起来十分柔软，让亚瑟忍不住伸手摸了摸。  
头上的传来的触感让梅林吃惊地抬起头来，恰好对上了亚瑟玩味的眼神。梅林的脸上依然泛着红晕，微微湿润的眼睛露出了受惊的小动物一样的眼神，修长的睫毛上沾着刚才激烈的情交中梅林不由自主流出的眼泪的痕迹。梅林现在就像一只毫无防备的兔子，不经意间激发了亚瑟的兽性。  
发觉亚瑟那原本澄澈的蓝眼睛里突然出现了发现猎物的老虎一样的锐利眼神，梅林不由自主地后退着。这时梅林的余光发现亚瑟原本疲软的分身又蓄势待发，血色一下子从他的脸上褪去。“亚……瑟……”梅林无法控制自己颤抖的声音。  
“梅林，你觉得一个月的份一次能全部补回吗？”亚瑟的嘴角上扬，笑容让他原本就很英俊的脸更迷人。然而亚瑟的笑容在梅林眼里却是如同魔鬼一样可怕。  
“我……今天有点不舒服……”梅林慌忙想爬下床逃跑，但他忘记自己的脚软得跟豆腐一样，这时亚瑟用力地拉住梅林的手，并往回一扯，梅林马上就失去了重心，往亚瑟身上倒去。亚瑟潇洒地抱住了大喊着“NO!”倒下的梅林，并用他火热的唇将梅林的叫声变成沉闷的“唔……”  
亚瑟的舌头再次撬开了梅林的唇瓣，然而梅林紧闭的牙齿却阻碍着他的前进。亚瑟伸手用力扯住梅林柔软的头发，让梅林的嘴情不自禁地张开，紧接着，亚瑟的舌头长驱直入，开始在梅林的口腔内肆虐。  
口腔内壁传来的快感让梅林的抗议声渐渐减弱，不知不觉间梅林也开始回应起亚瑟来。亚瑟一边吻着梅林一边缓缓将他放倒在床上，直到亚瑟的灼热再次顶到了梅林依然柔软的洞口时，梅林才蓦地惊觉。然而亚瑟没有放开梅林的唇，他一边吻着梅林一边挺身进入梅林体内。  
“嗯……”梅林闷声呻吟着。  
梅林的体内充满着亚瑟上次释放的爱液，让亚瑟的行动变得更加方便。亚瑟再次开始了缓缓的律动，嘴上也加快玩弄着梅林的舌头。  
受到上下夹击的梅林很快就呼吸粗重，当亚瑟终于放开他的唇时，他大口地喘着气。但亚瑟并不打算给他休息时间，反而加快了身下的节奏。  
“哈啊……亚瑟……”梅林对于自己身体的敏感感到恐惧的同时，他再次被快感的漩涡卷走，当他又快要到达高潮时，亚瑟突然伸手紧紧握住梅林即将爆发的分身的根部。  
“什么……！”高涨的欲望得不到宣泄，让梅林忍不住惊叫着。  
“你今天看起来很爽……”亚瑟一边游刃有余地刺激着梅林敏感的内壁，一边调侃着梅林，“但我还没爽够……你得多陪我一会！”  
梅林低声咒骂着亚瑟，恨不得这时用魔法将亚瑟狠狠地修理一顿。但想到可能因此自己会再也见不到亚瑟，梅林只好乖乖忍耐着，配合着亚瑟动起了腰，希望亚瑟能快点高潮。  
梅林的合作让亚瑟感到十分满意，作为“奖励”，他用一只手轻轻沾起梅林前端渗出的液体，涂在梅林的小孔周围，但紧握梅林根部的那只手却迟迟不放开。  
敏感的前端传来的瘙痒感让梅林难耐地呻吟着，“混蛋！”他大喊一句，换来的是亚瑟更加激烈的穿刺。为了对抗快感，梅林不时绷紧身体，让快感来的不要那么强烈。但对亚瑟来说，梅林不时收缩的内壁让他的情绪更加高涨，他更疯狂地攻击着梅林那可怜的内壁，更加强烈的快感将二人淹没。  
在亚瑟最后的一次深深的贯穿中，亚瑟终于放开了紧握梅林分身的手，大量的液体迫不及待地从梅林的分身中涌出，沾在了梅林自己的身上。亚瑟发出了一声低沉的呻吟，新的精液融入到了上一次释放的精液中。  
“亚……”一阵喘息过后，梅林想要抱怨几句，但一张嘴却发现自己的声音沙哑，喉咙痛得要命，只好乖乖闭嘴。  
看着梅林懊恼的表情，亚瑟毫不掩饰地笑了起来，但眼中的精光却丝毫不减，那尖尖的犬齿若隐若现，梅林觉得自己随时都会被他攻击。  
让梅林更加懊恼的是，梅林的预感一向很准。  
当亚瑟再次开始抽动埋在梅林体内的分身时，梅林吓得差点晕了过去。不，如果可以，他真希望自己能晕过去……


End file.
